Kuro-D
Appearance and Personality Kuro-D is easily recognizable, since she always wear a worn brown robe and a maroon blinkers. With a brownish-black short hair, she looks a lot like a little girl who playing around with things which she has just found from her warehouse. Also with a smiling icon t-shirt, short furry pants and boots that cast away her identity as a villain. She's cheerful and childish, loves to tease her friends, sometimes lazy and doing everything she wants, and sometimes a little bit tsundere. But behind that smile, people never can guess what is exactly she think about, whether she's planning something, or she's actually in bad side or not.. Basically afraids and hates animals, because always been chased in her daruma form. History One day, somewhere in Jakarta, Indonesia, there's someone, a toy maker, he made a daruma. Since the daruma got a dark appearance, he named it kuro-D. Kuro means black, and the D stands for daruma. He played with it, put it in his table along with other creations. But unfortunately, less than 1 hour, it ended up thrown to the garbage because the creator was bored. But outside, in the cold, heavy storm and thunder, destiny changed everything. kuro-D, which was in the garbage bin, suddenly woke up and turned into human. A little girl, alive and wondering why she was there. And at the end, she decided to join villain side of Canvas Ranger, in order to spread artblock. Because she thinks that with artblock, there will be no art, no creation, so no other toys would ended up like her. Abilities Basically, she's a magician, not really good at general magic, but she's master of telekinesis (since she can make things floating in the air). She has a flying book which seem has it own soul and can talk named Buck Kuu. kuro-D can turn into daruma or return to human again. Also, she can do anything about daruma, like summon them, or make them attack the enemies, or make enemies get artblock by make them busy playing daruma. In henshin mode, some rumors said that if kuro-D opens her blinkers, then whoever make eye contact with her will turn into daruma. She also has a pair of wings in her back, used for flying or just cavort when in daruma shape. Her wings can be hidden when she wants to. Weapon kuro-D has no weapon, so physically she's weak, but her mental is tough. Buck Kuu seems taking place in hitting people's head which has made kuro annoyed. Relationship *Staying at 2T's house. *In same division with 2T, Avra, Vlad, and Tsuki. *Old friend with Medley and classmate with Krats, currently become enemy. *Has a crush with Ouga. *Chased by Xenon as his girlfriend's reincarnation. *Always ask Fied for reading book for her. *Trusting Sigi and let her be the one who had seen what behind kuro-D's blinker. *Works at Mr.Barber's barber, though not really working. Looks like siblings because both of them wear blinkers. *One of Sieben's student. *Afraid of being played by Reo since he's a 'wolf'. References http://kuro-d.deviantart.com/gallery/#Canvas-Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Team B Category:Villain